


Jealous

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [15]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “งี่เง่า” นั่นเป็นคำแรกที่เขากล่าวออกมา แล้วผมก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างมาจุกอยู่ในคอ





	Jealous

พี่ซองอูมาจากแฟนทาจิโอคนเดียว เพราะงั้นผมเลยไม่มีใครให้ถามว่าลักษณะนิสัยส่วนตัวของพี่เขาเป็นยังไง ผมศึกษามันเอาเอง และคิดว่าตัวเองรู้จักเขาดีในระดับหนึ่ง พิเศษกว่าคนอื่นนิดหน่อยเพราะผมสนิทกับเขา เราไปเที่ยวข้างนอกด้วยกัน ผมชอบเขา เขาชอบผม ผมคิดจริง ๆ ว่าผมรู้จักเขาดี จนกระทั่งวันประกาศผลคนที่ได้ไปต่อ เขาอันดับตกลงไปหนึ่งขั้นแทนที่ลำดับแปดที่เคยเป็นของผม ส่วนผมขึ้นเป็นที่หนึ่ง

เขาหลบไปตอนที่ผมเดินเข้าไปกอดปลอบอูจินเล็กทั้งที่เราจะอยู่ปลอบน้องด้วยกันก็ได้ เขาไม่คุยไม่แม้แต่จะหันมามองผมเลยทั้งที่ผมยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ ตอนที่ซอรี่ซอรี่ทีมสองยืนล้อมวงปลอบมักเน่ผู้เป็นเจ้าของส่วนสูงร้อยแปดสิบเจ็ด, ควอนฮยอนบิน

เขาน้ำตาซึม ผมทำได้แค่มอง  
ผมไม่กล้าแตะเขา

อะไรบางอย่างระหว่างเรากำลังเปลี่ยนไป  
ผมไม่รู้ว่าไอ้อะไรบางอย่างที่ว่าคืออะไร แต่ผมไม่ชอบ จะเรียกว่าเกลียดเลยก็ได้ ผมไม่ชอบที่เขาเดินไปกอดแสดงความยินดีกับแซมที่กระโดดกลับขึ้นมาอยู่ในท็อปสิบเอ็ดคนอย่างที่เขาควรได้อยู่ ผมไม่ชอบที่เขากุมมือควานลินที่มีสีหน้าย่ำแย่จนทำให้คนมองปวดใจเหมือนอย่างที่เขาเคยทำกับผม ผมรู้ว่าน้องต้องการกำลังใจและเขาก็เป็นพี่ชายที่ดี แต่ไม่ทำแบบนี้ได้ไหม เขาจะทำอะไรก็ได้ กอดใครแน่นแค่ไหนก็ได้ผมไม่ว่า แต่อย่าทำแบบนั้นกับคนอื่น แล้วปฏิบัติกับผมเหมือนผมเป็นคนไม่รู้จักได้หรือเปล่า

ผมพูดแบบนั้นออกไปตอนที่ขอให้เขาออกมาคุยกันหน่อย  
พี่ซองอูมองผมด้วยสายตาแบบที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นว่าเขาใช้กับใครมาก่อน เขากำลังโกรธผมด้วยเรื่องที่ผมไม่รู้

“งี่เง่า” นั่นเป็นคำแรกที่เขากล่าวออกมา แล้วผมก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างมาจุกอยู่ในคอ

“ผมขอโทษ” นอกจากคำนั้นแล้วก็ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไรออกไปอีก

พี่ซองอูถอนหายใจ เขาดูเหนื่อย เขาอาจจะเบื่อผมแล้วก็ได้ ผมคุยกับตัวเองอยู่ในใจ เม้มปากแน่นด้วยกลัวว่าจะเผลอพูดอะไรไม่เข้าหูเขาอีก

“ถ้าอยู่กับฉันมันน่าอึดอัดขนาดนั้นก็ไปอยู่กับดงโฮสิ น่าจะสบายใจกว่า หมอนั่นชอบนายนี่”

ผมไม่รู้จะตอบยังไง เลยเดินเข้าไปกอดเขา พี่ซองอูไม่ได้ถอยหนี พี่เขาอยู่นิ่ง ยกแขนโอบรอบเอวผมตอบด้วยซ้ำ

“ไม่เหมือนกันสิ”

“ไม่เหมือนยังไง”

“ไม่รู้ แต่มันไม่เหมือนกัน” เสียงของผมอู้อี้ขึ้นเมื่อผมซบหน้าลงบนไหล่ของเขา “ผมไม่ได้ไม่ชอบเวลาพี่เขาไปทำตัวอ่อนโยนกับใครเหมือนที่ผมรู้สึกกับพี่นี่ ไม่ทำแบบนี้ดิ ผมชอบพี่จะตาย”

“ถึงฉันจะโคตรงี่เง่าขนาดนี้เลยน่ะนะ?” พี่ซองอูถามกลับด้วยเสียงที่เต็มไปด้วยความไม่มั่นใจ ผมถอนหายใจ “เอาเหอะ ผมก็กลายเป็นคนขี้หึงไปแล้วเหมือนกัน ก็น้อง ๆ เขาตัวเล็ก ๆ น่าเอ็นดู กอดง่าย ๆ ทั้งนั้น พี่ก็น่าจะชอบมากกว่าผมอยู่แล้ว… ควานลินเป็นแฟนบอยพี่ แซมก็เก่ง ชอบอะไรเหมือน ๆ พี่ ถ้าพี่จะชอบผมก็ไม่แปลกใจเลยนะ”

พี่ซองอูดันตัวผมออก สายตาของเขาอ่อนลงกว่าตอนที่เราเพิ่งมาคุยกัน

“ขอโทษที่ทำตัวไม่ดี แล้วก็พูดไม่ดีด้วย”

“อือ…” ผมพยักหน้า แอบเบะปากนิดหน่อย “พี่หึงน่ากลัวว่ะ ใจหายหมด”

“ก็ใครวะที่อยู่ ๆ ก็ลดน้ำหนัก ไหนจะเสื้อผ้าตอนแข่งคอนเซปต์ เซ็กซี่จนคนเขาหลงไปหมด จากที่ฉันเคยได้เห็นอยู่คนเดียวอะ ไม่หวงได้เหรอ”

ยอมไม่ได้ว่ะ “ไม่ดูตัวเอง พี่ก็ทั้งเท่ทั้งตลกเทรนนี่ผันตัวไปเป็นแฟนบอยแทบจะครึ่งรายการเลยนะเว้ย!”

“ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากต้องทำใจนะแดเนียล คนหล่อก็เงี้ย”

“ผมพูดอย่างเดียวกันได้มั้ยอะ”

พี่ซองอูแค่นเสียงหัวเราะ ไม่ได้ตอบอะไร แล้วเขาก็ดันให้ผมเดิน ต้องออกไปก่อนจะมีใครสงสัยว่าหายไปไหนนาน

เหมือนเราห่างกันก็เพื่อที่จะกลับมาใกล้ชิดกันกว่าเดิม  
ปลายนิ้วของเขาเกี่ยวไว้กับผมจนกระทั่งเราก้าวเข้าไปอยู่ในที่ที่ทุกคนมองเห็นจึงปล่อยออก เขาเดินไปเล่นกับคนอื่น ผมเดินไปหารุ่นพี่ร่วมค่ายอย่างพี่จีซอง นั่งคุยเล่นระหว่างรอถ่ายรายการต่อ เหลือบมองไปหาพี่ซองอูบ้างเป็นครั้งคราว แล้วก็นั่นแหละ เขาอยู่กับเด็ก ๆ ของเขา หัวเราะเรื่องอะไรสักอย่างกับซามูเอล หันไปคุยกับพี่มินฮยอนบ้าง แล้วก็หัวเราะอีกตอนที่พี่แจฮวานย่องมาแกล้งพี่มินฮยอนจากข้างหลัง

เออ ผมต้องทำใจจริง ๆ นั่นแหละ  
ไม่ใช่ไม่ชอบภาพที่เห็นนะ แต่ที่ต้องทำใจน่ะเพราะผมทุกครั้งที่ได้มองเขาดูแลใคร เล่นกับใครก็ตาม แล้วนึกได้ว่าพี่ซองอูเป็นของผมเนี่ย...

ให้ตายเหอะ  
ผมก็เป็นของเขาไปหมดตัวแล้วเหมือนกัน

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน


End file.
